Invincible XMen
by By Anonymous
Summary: AU, The XMen must cope with their own internal struggles and personal relationships as the impending doom of Magneto & Mystique's new Brotherhood draws near.


Author's Notes: Hey peeps this is my first time writing an X-Men fic, and it is set in my own little universe (Hence the name: _Invincible X-Men_). So I hope you all enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

The chilly weather in downtown Washington, DC matched the atmosphere within the neighboring auditorium. City Hall, a place where local politicians came to vent their frustrations over civics, became a podium for the venerable, and even some would say trepid, **Senator Robert Kelly**. Delivering his address with authority and insistent gesticulations, the good Senator Kelly had the crowd raving in a mere matter of moments. One member of this crowd was less than pleased with the Senator's bold words. Standing at the back of the auditorium, this figure was cloaked in a black hooded trench-coat and listened intently, as the Senator began his next statement.

"Good friends, peers, it is imperative that we act now on this issue. Every hour, every minute, and every second, a mutant is loose in this world. These beings harness unimaginable powers that we cannot even begin to fathom. With reports coming in about this minority of mutants who are able to read and control minds; some even as powerful to crush buildings and cars; while others can walk through guarded areas undetected, becoming a threat to security and privacy. Living with these….these mutants is unacceptable!" Senator Kelly roared from his podium, as he slammed his fit down in the last part of his speech. To his delight, more and more of the people cheered as he flashed a smile at them.

The smile was very sickening to the figure in question. Wanting to show its disgust, the cloaked figure pulled up its hood and revealed its face. The figure was a woman who's face was painted in cerulean and had eyes as gold as the sun. Putting a hand through her silky crimson hair, she took one look at Senator Kelly and began to shake her head in disapproval. **Raven Darkholme, better known as her alias Mystique**, was boiling with anger to say the least.

'How could people listen to this dreadful venom about people they cannot understand? It is so human of them to beguile ideas of destroying others because they are different from them! This only goes to show that morbid actions are the best way to go.' Mystique rambled in her mind as a sick smirk crept to her lips. Touching what appeared to be an earpiece in her right lobe, she started to speak into it.

"Toad…Toad, you sniveling idiot, do you copy?" Mystique questioned with irritation as she once again frowned.

"Hol' ya horses Mystique! I gotcha loud and clear." **Toad** answered back. His heavy British accent could be heard as Mystique rolled her eyes at his comment.

"It's time you fool. We're going to kill Kelly and all of these other miserable bastards too if they get in our way." Mystique told him bitterly as she held onto her scowl.

"Right luv. The place is gonna light up in in five seconds. Get somewhere safe." Toad responded.

"Don't worry about me. _Just do_ the damn thing." Mystique said as she turned off her earpiece and faded back into obscurity. Amazing even her, she realized that none of these people even recognized a blue mutant in their midst as Senator Kelly continued to demean more and more of people like Mystique. Counting the five seconds in her mind, she took off her trench-coat and loaded two of her pistols. In that final moment, a rush of exploding bombs sounded as blasts began to ravage the center of the auditorium. The once applauding crowd began to scream with fear and terror as more bombs began to burst and explode all over the venue.

All the while, Mystique gleefully watched the chaos as these humans scampered around like blind mice. She even chuckled a bit as she witnessed three wounded politicians with their suits doused in blood. However, what really set off her laughter was the sight of a woman going high up into the air due to one of the bombs. This whole evening of turmoil finally gave her happiness, and she was going to make sure to thank her boss for this pleasure as soon as she could.

"My God, **Destiny** would've loved to have seen this. To see these bitches burn in their own fire…" Mystique said aloud as she continued to watch the destruction. The grand auditorium was now set in a haze of smoke, rubble and fire. Senator Kelly was caught up in the hysteria, and there was quite a big gash on his forehead, with blood slowly creeping its way out. This made him an easy target for Mystique, but she would get to him later. Turning around, Mystique watched as her fellow group of mutants crashed through the entrance doors making a ruckus if she had ever seen one. This facet of the **Brotherhood**, a group created to challenge society's focus on the mutant agenda, joined up with Mystique's sick pleasure.

It was four of them with Mystique as their leader for this mission. There was **Pyro**, a mutant with the ability to manipulate fire. Armed with a single cigarette lighter, he began to set the auditorium ablaze by adding more to the inferno. The minute Toad used his extensive tongue to casually throw innocent victims around the area like rag-dolls, and he even went as far as to fling people into the raging fire that his comrade just created. Lastly was the monstrous warrior **Sabretooth** who began to carve and pummel various victims with his animalistic skills. Mystique began to walk amongst the devastation and sought out the good Senator. Once she found him, panting heavily and clutching his podium, she smirked and grabbed hold of her pistol.

"Well now Mr. Senator. How are we feeling this evening? All in good health I trust?" the mutant woman said with a hint of mockery in her tone.

"Y-y-you monsters…h-how could you do this?" the Senator stuttered as he struggled to maintain his composure. Afraid of Mystique's devilish smile, which was mixed with his own personal rage, the Senator looked at her in contempt. Mystique just targeted her gun, square on his head.

"You know something Senator? That was the same question I asked when I saw you and all those other merciless beasts ravage my peers. But what is that word you call us? I believe it was---_freaks_? You shameful bastards…it's going to do me good to put an end to your miserable life. Goodbye Senator!" she spat out venomously as she prepared to shoot him. Closing his eyes, Senator Kelly prepared to meet his fate; but lucky for him, someone intervened on his behalf.

A red beam of energy struck Mystique's hand, and the loaded gun fell from her hand. Looking around frantically to see who or what did that, she turned around and scowled as she looked at the entrance doors. While the smoke cleared, she watched as familiar foes made their way inside the auditorium. **The X-Men**, mutants sworn to protect the same humans who fear them, appeared before the now assembled Brotherhood.

Leader** Cyclops**, was standing in front, toe to toe with Mystique. At his side was his wife and second-in-command **Phoenix**, with energy bolts forming in her hands. **Wolverine** was right in back of her, with his Adamantium claws unearthed and glimmering in the ceiling light. **Psylocke** was also there, with her long katana freed from its sheath and her psychic knife already oozing in the other arm. And lastly was the Cajun mutant known as **Gambit**, alongside him the powerful Southern Belle,** Rogue**. Standing and prepared for a fight, this division of the X-Men were very powerful and determined to stop the Brotherhood.

"I would expect you to stoop as low to get your point across, Mystique. This is sick!" Rogue spoke out as she pointed at the woman in blue. Mystique laughed and shook her head at the belle. She knew Rogue for many years, and even considers her as the daughter she never had. Never would she think they would be on opposite camps, vying against each other.

"I recall the days when you used to enjoy this, my prodigal daughter. What happened Rogue?" the woman questioned.

"She found salvation. But you know what you found Mystique? A can of whoop-ass with your name on it, bub." Wolverine said as he flashed them his claws. "Don't think I forgot about you either, Creed! You and I have unfinished business!"

"Bring it on Logan…you were always easy pickings. Just like those silly bitches you used to pop, isn't that right?" Sabretooth snidely asked as he watched Wolverine fume in anger.

"Come on, we have no time to spare!" Cyclops yelled leading his team into battle as he began to rush Sabretooth. Going in for a combination of jabs and a sharp kick, Cyclops was violently shoved to the side by Sabretooth's inhuman might. Next, Wolverine came from behind him, and pounced on Creed, shredding his back with his Adamantium claws. Crimson beginning to ooze from Sabretooth's backside, he shrieked a violent cry and clutched Wolverine by his woolly hair and slammed him into a section of wooden seats.

"Is that the best you can dish out Logan? Attacking a guy from behind?" Sabretooth questioned as he stayed in battle stance. Getting up from the splinters on the ground, Wolverine got the crick from his neck and stood upright.

"That was just the appetizer Creed. You get all of me next!" Wolverine hollered. And with that said, he ran and tackled Sabretooth, and the two began slicing and fighting each other on the auditorium floor with their animal-like fury.

Busy fighting Toad was the duo of Phoenix and Psylocke, who were ready to put the demented little freak in his place. Running and then jumping up in the air to attack him with a snap-kick, Psylocke knocked Toad senseless, and he fell onto the rubble filled floor. Lying down, but not defenseless, Toad unleashed his lengthy tongue and clutched Phoenix by her skinny neck, and launched her into the nearby wall. Jumping up, Toad hopped atop Psylocke's neck and flipped her into the direction of a towering fire.

"Psylocke, _no_!" Phoenix yelled out as she left her pain, and went to go help her accomplice from burning. Using her telekinesis, she had Psylocke under her control and moved her back onto the ground.

"Thank you Phoenix. I owe you my life." Psylocke said as Phoenix smiled at her.

"Don't we all?" Phoenix laughed. Enjoying each other for a minute, they went back to the matter at hand and dealt with Toad. Trying to rush them once more, Phoenix held him in mid-air with her power, and this time, Psylocke struck him with one of her lengthy psychic knives.

As that occurred, Rogue and Mystique were going tooth and nail, pummeling each other with brute force. Going in for a kick, Rogue's forehead was ravaged by Mystique's sharp heel, and blood steadily flowed.

"You're gonna pay for that one sugah." Rogue told her as she clutched Mystique by her throat. Tightening the grip, Mystique was in pain, but still managed to get out a quip.

"I thought blood was thicker than water?" Mystique questioned as Rogue scowl became even more threatening. She forcibly flung Mystique all the way into Sabretooth, who was busy squaring off with Wolverine in the center of the auditorium. The both of them crashing into the window, shards of glass began to rain, as the two regrouped.

All the while, Gambit and Pyro were in their own little physical struggle, with the saucy Cajun taking him down with a few beatings of his staff. To finish him off, Gambit launched his patented exploding cards at him, and made him plummet to the ground. The Brotherhood defeated, they all came together and looked at the battle-wary X-Men. City Hall was decimated, and damaged by that of fire and the bombs detonated previously. All politicians had fled the scene, including Senator Kelly.

"You foiled our plot X-Men. But rest assured you have not seen the last of us! **Magneto and I** have _bigger_ things in store, as you will see in due time!" Mystique yelled as she clutched her wounded arm.

"But before we go, we wanted to give you a little parting gift! Much luv!" Toad said as he took out another detonator from his pocket. Flipping the switch, a ticking sound could be heard.

"This place is gonna explode in less than two minutes! Salutations!" Toad said with dark glee, as he and the other members of the Brotherhood made their exit via the window.

"Okay, party's over! _Let's get the hell outta here_!" Wolverine declared as he looked at his teammates.

"**Beast**! Are you and the jet ready for takeoff?" Cyclops questioned as he spoke into his communicator earpiece. He and the other X-Men bolted from the auditorium preparing to ditch the bomb-filled vicinity.

"Ready and waiting Cyclops!" Beast responded back as Cyclops turned off his receiver. They continued on running until they made it out of City Hall and onto their massive jet where their blue and furry friend was ready to takeoff. Just as they took to the sky, they could see and hear the boisterous sound of bombs exploding the entire building. Falling to pieces, only fire and rubble was left in the remains of the edifice.

"We should contact the Professor, Scott. And tell him what happened here tonight." Phoenix spoke to her husband as she shifted her crimson locks from her face.

"Agreed. Make the contact, Jean." Cyclops told her. Doing as she was told, Phoenix hit the proper controls, and moments later she saw the visual of their stoic and wheelchair bound mentor.

"Great work X-Men. You were successful in stopping the Brotherhood's assassination plans of Senator Kelly. You have made me proud." **Professor Xavier** told them as they stared at his image on their computers.

"Yeah but it came with a price Professor, City Hall is caput." Rogue spoke back into the monitor.

"True, but I am sure the city shall rebuild Rogue. We have more pressing matters at hand. Please return back to headquarters quickly Black Team, and Godspeed." The Professor told them. And with that said, Beast and Cyclops upped the velocity and made their way back to the place they called home.

- **_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
